The Drabble of the Four Sided Hero
by NyxAstraea
Summary: On the time of recovery in Hyrule, Link for some reason didn't successfully rejoined with his "selves", he decided to take Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow as family. Join them in short drabbles about their life as a family, as heroes, and as the best of friends. (DRABBLE REQUESTS ARE OPEN! HOW TO REQUEST IS IN FIRST CHAPTER!) May range from Rated K to almost Rated M. [Drabble #2 OUT!]
1. INSTRUCTIONS & Concepts

Hello guys! Recently I have found interest in the Legend of Zelda. It was a long story (actually it was pretty short) but yeah. I wanted to go back to fanfiction making during weekends and I found out, I can make them by doing drabbles **!** There's no way I can't make a full-blown story at my horribly great schedule that I encompass right now, so short drabbles would be good while at the same time fun.

Guess what? I'm getting those ideas from **me** and **you.** Yes folks, you can request a prompt on one chapter! For now since the requests are bleak to none, I'll accept any prompt, from simple childish, innocent prompts, to mature "slice of life" scenes. To be honest though, there are some prompts which may be not accepted because either it's plain senseless or we don't have the same taste.

We got rules though if you want suggest stuff to me. This is a **Four Swords Adventures** short drabblefic, so while thinking about your prompts to me, here are the personalities that I will use for **Link** that I based from comics and personal opinions.

Green Link: Plain, regular Link, he's the real link. The leader of the four, courageous, brave, and outrageously **SHY!** He likes Princess Zelda but couldn't even bring up the guts to confess it. Still, he saved the world lots of times from Ganon and Vaati and he has a true pure heart who likes to explore and adventure. Sometimes though when he's bored, he likes to create little scenes of mischief.

*Prone on being forgetful on the face of battle, quarreling with Blue Link, and get ballistic when the three argues.

Blue Link: The outrageous one, naughty, he's the manifestation of Link's naughtiness and well, "the hidden knowledge that was driven out of pure curiosity and the influence of society". He holds the skillfulness of Link when it comes to combat, and is the manifestation of Link's **POWER.**

*Prone on being well **Naughty** and disgusted with Red Link's antics.

Violet Link: The smart, nerdy, and the handsome one. He's the manifestation of Link's brains and holds like a library in his mind. He's an average in close combat, so usually he's the strategist. He holds the skillfulness of Link when it comes to puzzles, problems, and sharp senses, and is the manifestation of Link's **WISDOM.**

*Prone on being stepped on the foot like every time, being swarmed by teenagers, reading "naughty stuff" and being the disciplinarian in the group.

Red Link: The happy, cheery, innocent, and the fearful one. He's the manifestation of Link's cheer, innocence and happiness. He's worse in close combat, but is skillful with different types of magic, so he uses the **Ice and Fire Rods** more than swords. He holds the will that Link has in the face of danger and battle. He likes to take care of his fellow Link's and is a very fragile person. He's the manifestation of Link's **COURAGE.**

*Prone to tease Blue Link with romantic antics, prone to being scared also, doesn't know the "things you need to know so you can't be called innocent anymore." .

 ***Bound to change to satisfy the conditions of the prompt requests.**

How to send prompts? **A PM (Private Message) or the Reviews Sections will do, but when you use the reviews session, I want you to leave a review as much as possible.**

~Format~

Main Characters:

Conflict/Problem:

Where (Optional: When)?:

Prompt/Main Idea:

(Optional) Added Info/Conditions/Restrictions for this Chapter? :

 ***You don't necessarily need to put Main Characters:, Conflict/Problem:, and stuff, but please put it in order if you don't. NEVER SEND PHRASES or ONE WORD APPLICATIONS, I will never accept those.**

The first 3 Chapters will be my prompts, while the next one's, it will be more of your ideas and less of mine. See you in the upcoming (Philippine) weekend release! This Saturday and Sunday! Thank you!


	2. 1: That One Unique Bond

**Prompt:** A Strong Wall needs a strong foundation, just as Red needed Blue to stay strong in the face of danger.

* * *

 _ **~Hyrule**_ _, on a day of chaos.~_

" **Get everyone evacuated inside now!** " Zelda commanded the guards.

What a lucky day for the kingdom of Hyrule, on the day that her father was absent because of a present alliance meeting with the kings of the land. Zelda didn't knew about that much in planning in the face of onslaught, so the abstinence of knowledge made her almost panic, but the aura of four heroes made her feel tranquil for at least a slight second.

" **Green, Blue, Vio, and Shadow!** Thank goodness you're in here… wait a second. **Where's Red?** " Zelda promptly asked and the four heroes noticed the lack of innocent happiness was gone, Blue was the first who reacted.

" **In the name of Nayru, where has he BEEN?!** " Blue rushed out of the castle domains. Green, Vio, and Shadow tried to go after him, but the screams of the fear-quivered citizens was getting in the head of Zelda.

"It's selfish, but please, attend to them while I gather my army, I'll make sure we'll rescue Red and Blue before something misfortunate happens to them." Zelda said and quickly rushed out to the Castle Meeting Room.

* * *

 _ **Hyrule, Castle Meeting Room,**_ _on a day of chaos._

The Grand Knights were having trouble holding off the Marauders. Suddenly Zelda went barging in, obviously in a state of fury and panic knowing that two of his friends are out there, risking their lives for the sake of Hyrule.

With poise and confidence he said to the whole table, "Status Report." Then one of the grand knights stood up to the Princess.

"Princess, you shouldn't be handling this-"but the Knight was halted. Zelda glared at the knight showing her power and royalty to the kingdom.

" **Status Report.** " Zelda said deeply and more serious now, it was the first time Zelda stopped being that one innocent maiden; instead she became a matured leader. The knights, flabbergasted obeyed her.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we already lost 3 men, 10 were injured, we only have 487 soldiers left, and with the Link's in our side 492-" The knight was interrupted again.

" **490.** We need to rescue Red and Blue, I don't know until when can they hold off, but they need reinforcements as soon as they can. **Gather all our remaining troops in the Castle Garden, ASAP.** " Zelda commanded and started walking to the Terrace in front of the Castle Garden.

* * *

 _ **Hyrule**_ , _**Central Square**_ **,** _on the day of chaos."_

" **Red! Red! Where in Hyrule are YOU?!** " Blue kept on screaming trying to get the attention of his red-clad teammate. He kept on shouting, but there was no response. It was silent, no response at all and that made Blue scared, frightened, terrified to death, the thoughts of Red dying… no, it was simply unacceptable for him!

" **Help Me!** " The voice sounded familiar, alas, it was the scream of Red. Blue rushed to where he heard the voice and screamed once more, " **Red! Where the hell are you?!"** Blue shouted and he heard another plea of help, and he repeated the same question again, the voice kept going fainter and fainter as time passes. Blue was rushing to see Red like never before, he heard another help, and it was the faintest among all the screams.

The thought is coming back and Blue was shedding tears, something he hates the most. Then he found Red, about to be slashed with a sword, but Blue used his body as a shield. One swift cut on his shoulder, and blood came dripping out, but with Blue's resilience, he stabbed the Marauder before it could anything worse.

"B-b-blue… *cough* What kind of foolishness was that?" Red asked but Blue glared at him.

"What kind… You're the fool!" Blue took in Red into a warm embrace, and Red started crying like he used to do, but this time it wasn't Red who was just crying, it was Blue shedding tears too, it was a rare sight to behold, but it was heartwarming.

"I don't know how much I can last long, but I want to protect Hyrule while I still can, even if it means putting my **life** into it." Blue said and stood up. He was in great pain, but he released his sword and went on to the battlefield, but Red took his hand and stopped him.

" **We,** we will put our life in the name of Hyrule. We were called _heroes_ for a reason." Red said and Blue loved his courage, how he sounded mature even when looks tell his innocence. With a swift nod, they went to the central square.

Alas, the enemy already surrounded them.

" **Shit.** " Blue cursed while preparing his fighting stance.

"Now's the time not to be cursing brother, let's take this snickerdoodles down!" Red replied.

" **Together?"** Blue asked.

" **Silly, of course."** Red replied.

The clashing of metal was heard in the battlefield. Blood, sweat, and tears rained upon the green grass and the paved cobble path. Blue started to go taking multiple enemies down while Red started casting spells from his rod. Hot fireballs, Cold Ice shards came falling down, but the fiery passion of their teamwork never faded. They took out a half of the opposing forces and they were left there, sitting on each other.

That moment was wonderful, it was heartwarming, and it showed the resilience among family and brothers alike.

* * *

 _ **Hyrule,**_ _time of peace, 3 days later._

" **Red!** " Blue screamed remembering what happened. What could've happen to Red, did he die? Was he the only one who survived? He was about to go in tears when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh you're awake-"Red was interrupted with Blue's warm hug.

"Thank goodness, you're alive!" Blue said and Red showed that innocent smile of his.

"So do I, and so as our fellow brothers too." Red informed Blue.

"Go back to rest Blue, you only recovered a bit." Red said but Blue's stubbornness got the best of him. He couldn't do anything but follow Red's commands and sighed and rested in the fluffy pillows.

"When can I spar again?" Blue asked.

"As soon, as you're good Blue, and when that time comes, I'll make sure I'll be the first to spar with you, if that's what makes you feel better." Red said.

"Oh make that a **promise.** " Blue glared at Red and he nodded.

"Of course yes!" Then they both laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first drabble! Pretty long for something that was meant to be short haha! Anyways I'm still looking prompts, **I need prompts!** Send me your ideas the proper way by using the format in the First Chapter! **Help me with this story guys.** Review, Favorite, Follow the story, Rate it, and most of all, **Send a Prompt Request!** That's it for today folks, ta-ta!


	3. 2: Red's Outstanding Courage

**Prompt:** Overcoming fear is **Courage** , let Red demonstrate you this.

* * *

 **~?,** a fierce battle.~

" **Green, Blue, Vio, Shadow!"** Red screamed as he tried to cut the vines of this unspecified treacherous menace. This menace was the sinister man that was lying within a portal they found in the Tower of Winds upon searching it once more.

"r-ahh—t—AHH!-ghh…nhh…" Blue struggled to break into an upcoming trance, but no it was too much to handle. The hypnotism of this beast has already affected Green and the others except Red.

"Re-AHH—t—ghh—run… GAH!" Green struggled to not sink in the trance, but alas it was too late. Soon it was Vio and Shadow's turn to sink in the trance and Red was the only one who was left unaffected.

This is where Hell begins for Red.

" **You treacherous monster!** " Green shouted to Red obviously in a state of trance. Vio and the others glared at Red. The trance made Red look like the menace itself.

" _(It was planned all along, the menace knew that I was the weakest. I… I… don't know anymore… Like I'm strong, I'm never as powerful as Blue, smart as Vio, tactiful like Green, and stealthy like Shadow. Might as well give-)_ " Suddenly a memory flashed to him.

" _ **Blue I can never be STRONG! I never deserved to be a hero of the Four Sword!"**_ Blue suddenly slapped Red. Blue gripped Red's clothes tightly and looked at him eye to eye.

" _ **RED!**_ _Do you know what I_ _ **admire**_ _the most to you?"_ Blue asked and hugged the crying Red. " _Remember that time in the onslaught? Without your courage,_ _ **we**_ _would never have overcome the waves of those marauders. I would be dead without you."_ Blue said and Red hugged Blue more, he cried more.

" _You are unique_ _ **Red.**_ _You are the light in fear, you possess the things our team needs the most. Every strong fortress needs a foundation right? You are the foundation of that."_ The thought of that gave Red the will to fight the monster more.

"Ha… ha… hahahaha!" Think you can bring me down my controlling my brothers to kill me you two-eyed freak?" Red pointed his finger to the face of the menace, "Because the only day that I will give up, is when I drag someone **to hell with ME!**." Red charged forth through the defense of his brothers.

"The enemy is attacking, go forth!" Green said and Red quickly dodged his brothers. Using his advantage of having a very nimble body, he found openings and used them to dodge, escape and go forth to the monster."

"Foolish bastard, why are you still trying to kill me? You're the weakest one, a pipsqueak, a hero hiding in the shadows of your four stronger brothers. I'm surprised you were picked as a hero! Your cowardice just makes me laugh, heck why did you even bother coming here?" The monster asked. Red clutched his sword and glared at the menace.

"I came here to **kill you.** " Red replied.

"Oh, I thought you came here to **die.** " The menace replied.

After their short conversation, Red rushed at him. With his sword, he create un-patterned slashes, it was a very orthodox tactic, but he didn't care, he continued the succession of these slashes and alas! The opening was there! One swift slash and the menace had a big slash in his shoulders.

"Guh! Ahh-tsk… That's all?" The menace stood up, and Red saw the part where he did damage, it recovered in a flash. Red was broken at the sight he saw.

"Your conspicuous skills and courage is very flattering, although there's just one coming out alive in this room and that's-"The menace was interrupted by the exhausted Red and looked at him.

" **Me.** " Red said and released his Ice Rod and froze the menace in place then with his Fire Rod he quickly smashed the ice then retreated back.

" **Agh!** Now that was a bit fiercer, but I'm afraid that it was utterly **futile**. You still remember everything I told you, didn't you?" The menace taunted Red but he was laughing, laughing at the sight he's seeing right now.

"Think **again.** " Red said and the Menace saw that his necklace was cut off. He saw his wounds not even healing the slightest bit.

"Remember this you dumb-headed fool… *pant* When it comes to saving my brothers, Hyrule, or anyone else, **Fear is not in my vocabulary.** " Red said which provoked the enemy more.

" **You… DIE!** " The menace released two cleavers and rushed at Red. Red couldn't even move, he was so exhausted.

Is this the end of Red? Well at least that's what he thought.

" **You might want to consider your life decisions when you put us in Trance buddy.** " The four remaining heroes blocked the attack.

"Shadow, get Red back to Hyrule's infirmary, we'll get this wacko out." Green commanded and Shadow nodded and teleported back to Hyrule.

"*pant* *cough* **More fools, ready to die?** " The menace told while Blue released his sword, and Green and Vio stepped back, they knew Blue was just waiting to kill this thing.

" **You injured Red, you insulted him and you put us in a trance."** With his sword pointing at the Menace, " **I think that question's for you fool.** " Blue then rushed at him and slashed his head away, blood was dripping out and Blue got back to the two.

"Now that's pretty intense. We're glad Red's not here; he wouldn't be sleeping for days!" Green said and the trio laughed.

"Anyways, we need to get back to Hyrule, the two are waiting for us. Especially you Blue." Vio suggested and they hurried back home.

* * *

 **~Hyrule Castle, Infirmary,** back home.~

" ***gasp*** Shadow! Where is everybody?! What happened to me?! The menace-" Shadow stopped Red by putting a finger in his mouth and helped him rest once more.

"Okay, hold your horses, you just passed out, and because of your efforts I think the battle was just easy for them. I think I just sensed Blue killing that thing by himself." Shadow said and Blue went to the infirmary rushing to Red.

"Speaking of the devil." Shadow said and Blue hugged Red.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Blue said and sat in one of the stool chairs in there. Green and Vio went after and hugged Red too.

"So how was it? What happened with the Menace?" Red asked.

"Well **"Mr. I will avenge Red** " here just killed that thing like squishing an ant." Vio said and they all laughed.

This day, Red showed an outstanding act of bravery.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heyo! This is the Sunday release! The next releases will be on the next weekend! I still need prompts! **I'm begging for your kind ideas!** Please help me make this work, this story is not just for me, you can take part of it, be one of the authors who helped shaping the story. Review, Fave, Follow, Rate and **Give a prompt!** Thank you guys, Sayonara!

*And yes I know there's a James Bond reference.


End file.
